Youkai no jinchuuriki
by Ailin Revan
Summary: It's a Harry Potter/Naruto/InuYasha crossover. Sesshoumaru was hunted by his younger half-brother, who usurped his lands. He asked Minato to seal him inside Kiri to escape. Soon after Dumbledore stole the child and she grew up at the Dursleys...
1. The truth revealed

**_[Disclaimer: I only own Kiri._**

**_A Harry Potter/Naruto/InuYasha crossover, hope you like it.]_**

**~The Truth Revealed~**

***

Naru Evans, an almost 5 year old girl, was brought up in the most horrible place imaginable… the Dursleys. From the outside it appeared as if they were just like any other normal muggle family, but that was not exactly true. You see, apart from their overfed son, Dudley, they had a niece and a nephew living with them, that is if you could call that living.

The boy, Harry Potter, was very skinny, a bit too short for his age. He had dark red hair and warm chocolate eyes. He also had a most peculiar scar on his forehead. Harry always had to do all the chores, because all the strange things always happened to him and his aunt and uncle simply couldn't have anything unnatural happen to him. Out of fear that he might do anything serious when there would be other people around and just because of their hatred for the boy he was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs.

Naru was different in many ways. First of all she was perfectly 'normal' in Dursleys' understanding, as she never did anything freaky, so they pretty much forgot she even existed. The girl had long silver hair and eyes blue as the sky on a cloudless day, but when she was very angry or terrified they would get darker, so her mood could be judged just by looking into her eyes. She was very calm and smart. For some reason Naru looked nothing like either of her relatives. Even her facial structure was more Japanese than English. Yet the Dursleys were wrong, as there was one very special thing about Naru – there was a seal on her stomach that contained the greatest youkai in existence, Sesshoumaru no Inu. Only the girl was yet unaware of the fact. Though that was about to change.

_***_

Naru found herself in a very strange place. Everything was in twilight. She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't wake up. The girl felt that something important was about to happen, that there was something in this place that she had to find. She wished that there would be a bit more light and much to her torches appeared on the walls. She wasn't overly shocked since she knew it was only a dream. Finally she saw a huge room that had bars on instead of a door and on the lock there was sort of kanji. Curios and excited she walked closer. Yet there was nothing behind the bars, or so it seemed. The blackness that she saw seemed alive and when she was very close to it, two enormous eyes opened. The girl fell backwards from shock and fright, her own eyes now were about the same color as the ocean before a storm. "Who are you?" – she stuttered, her voice trembling and she herself was shaking lightly. Immediately the eyes began shrinking and soon there was a huge wolf with twelve swishing tails and a blue crescent on his forehead.

- I am Sesshoumaru no Inu, the taiki-youkai of the Western lands.

- Why are you in my dream?

- We are not in your dream, cub, we're in your mind.

- So you're a segment of my imagination?

- Uh… no.

- Then it's still a dream. There is no other way for you to be in my mind.

- Damn it, Namikaze Kiri! You have the brilliance of your mother and the genius of your father and yet you're so limited!

- Namikaze Kiri? Who's that?

- You.

- No, my name is Evans Naru.

- Actually it's not. Have you ever seen your documents? Have you ever made a DNA test?

- No, but then again I never had reasons to doubt who I am.

- And now?

- Now I'm not so sure anymore.

- So in your opinion you're just a usual girl?

- Yes. I mean strange stuff happens to my cousin Harry all the time, but not to me.

- There are two reasons for that. One, Harry Potter is a wizard and two, you're not related.

- A wizard? but…

- No buts. You will have to accept that all of what your so called 'relatives' told you was a lie.

- But why?

- I, the most powerful of all youkai, am sealed within you, that makes you a jinchuuriki…

- … human sacrifice…

- something like that, but it also gives you my chakra.

- Chakra? What's that?

- It's what ninja techniques are based on, a mix physical and spirit energy.

- What do ninja have to with this?

- Everything, because you were born into a powerful shinobi clan.

- Then how did I get here?

- You were stolen from Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest hidden shinobi village of the Fire country, short after I was sealed into you.

- Stolen? By whom? Why?

- Be quiet, we don't have much time. As I was saying, I was sealed into you. Then that old man came and took you away while everyone else was fighting off Kyubii.

- Old man? Kyubii?

- An old wizard called Albus Dumbledore. He wanted our power to defeat some nutcase like Orochimaru, the biggest traitor Konoha has ever seen, so he kidnapped you. And as for Kyubii… well, he is the nine-tailed demon fox lord. He once gave the Uchiha clan their do-jutsu and when he saw how arrogant and corrupted they've become he decided to destroy the clan.

- Ok, I think I get it, though you'll have to give me a few history lessons. So now that I know the truth, how do I get back?

- You don't. Not yet. First I'll train in the arts of a ninja. Then I'll let you sign the four summon scrolls that under my command, then take you to meet a few other summon bosses, summons are dead useful.

- What exactly are summons?

- Summoning Animals. You sign the summoning contract if the summon boss agrees and are able to summon the animals, the size and power depends on how much chakra you use. Every person has a natural summon, for you it's dogs and inu-youkai, it's easier for you to summon those.

- Oh, that's great. Can't wait.

- Good. But first, since you'll soon wake up, in order for me to teach you normally, we can sign a blood contract.

- What will it do?

- Well, to put it simply, it will let me out, while still keeping me tied to you. You will also keep 80% of my chakra, so I'll be weak for a week or two.

- Ok, let's do this.

- You sure?

- Yes, besides, with you around the Dursleys won't be as bad as they are to Harry and me.

- True. Do as I do.

_***_

When the girl came back to herself, she just sat on the bed for a while, comprehending all the changes that happened over the night. At first she thought it was a dream, but the huge white dog the size of a horse with a blue crescent on its' forehead told her that it wasn't a dream. Naru, or Kiri as she now thought of herself of, lifted her nightgown and saw that the seal was indeed changed and a lot. Not being able to stop herself she reached her hand and petted the dog. Sesshoumaru yawned widely, baring a set of very scary perfectly white teeth. Kiri shivered, yet smiled none the less.

- Well, good morning to you.

- You too…why exactly are you staring like that?

- You're a dog and dogs aren't supposed to talk.

- Well, I'm not a dog, I'm an inu-youkai, just I become a dog when I'm low on chakra, I refill my chakra reserves faster in this form.

- Oh. So, when do we go back to Konoha?

- As soon as I finish training you and after we pay an Albus Dumbledore a visit, so around your 11th birthday.

- That's five years from now!

- Trust me with all the stuff I'm going to put you through, that's too little time.

- It can't be that tough…

- Oh yes it can, don't forget you're talking to a demon lord here.

- And how would I possibly forget about something like that?

- Well, anything's possible…Back to the point, you're female, so when we changed the seal it gave you some… unforeseen bonuses.

- What's that supposed to mean?

- Well, it made you a half demon.

- WHAT????

- Calm down, Kiri. Relax. It's nothing overly noticeable.

- What is it?

- Well, just the youkai stripes and moon along with very heightened senses.

- It'll take some time to get used to, but I can live with that.

- I thought as much. But the bonus is that your chakra capacity has increased greatly with the sudden influx of my chakra. Therefore your potential strength is that of a 15 tailed demon.

- Is that very strong?

- You'll understand. But as I've noticed you're a very fast learner, you will have no trouble. First thing, we or rather I'm going to create a bloodline limit for you.

- Bloodline limit? What is that?

- It's special ability that runs in the family and is gifted by a biju, or a youkai. It's called a kekei genkai. There are two of them in Konoha. The cursed sharingan of the Uchihas and the Hyugas' blessed byakugan. The one I'm going to give will be much stronger.

- And biju, what are those?

- Tailed demons. There are nine of them, from Ichibii Shukaku no Tanuki to the Kyubii no Kitsune. Most of them have been already captured and sealed into human beings. The Shukaku is in Sunagakure no Sato, while the Kyubii – in Konoha.

- I never got to ask you.

- What?

- Why were you sealed in the first place?

- I knew this would eventually come up… To tell you the truth, I was just tired of the eternity of loneliness. This way I'm never alone.

- That's good to know.

**_[A/N: Please, review!!!]_**


	2. Eight years later

**_[Disclaimer: I only own Kiri._**

**_Welcome back, my faithful readers. Ireally hope that you review, it helps a lot to know what you think about this...]_**

**~eight years later~**

Kiri shot up on her bed as a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on her. She cursed loudly, as she was already aware that she's overslept. Ever since Harry left for Hogwarts, life was different at Privet Drive, 4. The Dursleys kept telling people that he was sent to a school for people with criminal tendencies and all the time Kiri felt like shouting out the truth, but none the less she understood that there were things normal people weren't supposed to know about and magic was one of them.

Sesshoumaru was proud of his student, though he would probably never admit it, even under torture. Most of the time he spent in his human form and when they went out people often asked if they were related and that made Kiri wonder about something she's been too busy to think about – her parents. Yet there was no suitable time to ask. When she woke up, she had only 15 minutes to get ready and when the training was over, she was too tired to think straight. Still when Sesshoumaru-shishou, as she now called him, declared that it was time to pay Dumbledore a visit, she knew it was the right moment.

- Ano, Sesshoumaru-shishou…

- Yes, Kiri? What is it?

- I've meant to ask you… who were my parents?

- What? You mean you don't know?

- No…

- Oh, God… I'm sorry, I thought they'd have at least the decency to tell you… Your father was a great man and the greatest hero of Konoha, he's also the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

- Wow… a hokage… makes sense… I think I'll try to become one too. What about my mother?

- Uzumaki Kushina was her name. She was a refugee from the Whirlpool hidden village that was destroyed in the Rock-Leaf was I told you about.

- The one during which my father was named the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'?

- Yes, that's right. You also have a cousin.

- A cousin? Really? Who is he?

- Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the Kyubii, it's a secret that the villagers were forbidden to talk about.

- So he doesn't know?

- No, and you will not tell him either if you value your life. Now we must go. There isn't much time left. We have to do this and then we're off for Konoha, we have to make it in time for the gen-nin exams.

- Hay!!!

_***_

It was the middle of May and with the Dementors right outside the borders of Hogwarts, it was not very comfortable. Still Albus Dumbledore was sulking for an entirely different reason. It has been almost three years and he was still depressed because his plan backfired. He was unsure why the girl didn't come to Hogwarts, but Harry said that she showed no signs of magic and he believed his 'golden boy', who was actually not so golden, not that Dumbledore knew about it. Thus he was shocked when two figures appeared in front of him in a cloud of smoke. The headmaster of Hogwarts was perfectly aware, that only ninja were able to pass through anti-apparition wards, so he wondered, what were shinobi doing at Hogwarts. When the cloud disappeared, the old man quietly gasped, as his heart raced. There was the girl he stole from Konoha and the man next to her… he had no idea who he was, but the power he felt was simply too much for him to stand.

- Who are you? What do you want here?

- Only one thing. Answers.

- Oh? But I don't even know either of you.

- Really? This is Namikaze Kiri, I am Sesshoumaru no Inu. You stole us from Konoha 13 years ago. We'd like to know what gave you the idea that you had any right to do that?

- They didn't need her like we did, they would have killed her.

- Maybe, but you have no way of knowing that for sure.

- Well… it was for the greater good…

- Or for your own profit?

- A jinchuuriki is a powerful being…

- Know this, that if I hear of you one more time, I won't just kill you, I'll help Voldemort destroy you.

- You wouldn't…

- Do you want to find out?

- Not exactly…

- Then we understand each other.

- But… what if we require your help?

- Konoha doesn't help its' enemies and you've made yourself such when you kidnapped the daughter of the Fourth Hokage.

- The daughter of the fourth? No, it can't be.

- But it is. Now there is no more to say. We're leaving.

Hours later the headmaster of Hogwarts was still sitting in the same position, trying to figure out what went wrong, why did the girl decline the Hogwarts invitation, how did she find out about the demon sealed in her? After all he had no knowledge about shinobi seals and their properties. Shivers ran up his spines when he recalled the cold golden eyes of the youkai, Sesshoumaru and the blazing eyes of the girl. He vowed to never again get involved with ninja.

_***_

When Sesshoumaru announced that from now on he'll be in his dog form, Kiri wasn't very happy about it. Without even realizing it, she fell for her demon. She liked being around him, liked to train with him. Now was to become a member of a three-man gen-nin team under a jou-nin. She was excited to have friends, to get to know her cousin, but all the same She liked Sesshoumaru's human form.

Hayate and Genma who were on guard duty that day were pretty surprised to see a silver haired girl accompanied by a very huge white dog walk through the gates. She was definitely not from the village, though for some reason she seemed very familiar. Hayate called her over.

- Oi, come here, gaki!

- What? Is there something wrong?

- You can't just walk in like that.

- What should I do then. I don't really have a lot of time.

- Oh? You're in a hurry. Then, state your name and your business in the village.

- Ok, I'm Namikaze Kiri, age 13. Here to see the Hokage about becoming a leaf shinobi.

- Rank?

- About to become a gen-nin. I'd really like to make it to the exams.

- You're lucky. The exam starts tomorrow. The Hokage tower is over there, the big round one with the fire kanji on it. You can't miss it.

- Thank you. Good day to the two of you.

_***_

Kiri proceeded to the Hokage tower. The guard was right, the tower was indeed very hard to miss. She noticed that many of the villagers were staring at her as she went. She wondered what was wrong, yet didn't pay to it much, figuring they were curios about a newcomer.

The third Hokage of Konoha was staring at the portrait of a man who could only be Namikaze Minato, the fourth. Therefore he did notice the visitors at first. Kiri from her part saw her father's portrait for the first time, so she took her time studying it, before driving the attention to her.

- Hello, Hokage-sama, sorry for bothering you.

- Oh, no-no, it's ok. I believe you're not from around here. Can I help you with something?

- Yes, Hokage-sama, I believe you can. And also you have seen me, some 13 years ago. Watashi wa Namikaze Kiri, yoroshiku.

- Namikaze… Kiri… baka na…

- Why not?

- The child you speak of…

- The daughter of the fourth Hokage and the holder of the Sesshoumaru no Inu… yep, that's me. A man called Albus Dumbledore stole me the day father sealed Kyubii inside Naruto.

- Albus… no, it is impossible.

- He wanted to use me, or rather Sesshoumaru-shishou against lord Voldemort, he admitted it. Didn't even regret taking me away from home.

- So it really is you, but how do you know so much?

- Sesshoumaru told me about the events I mentioned and also taught me in the ways of ninja. So I am here to become a Konoha gen-nin.

- Well then, you'll have to take the exam tomorrow, classroom 3-D, then I'll assign you to a gen-nin team.

- Thank you, Hokage-sama.

_***_

As soon as she reached the place she was staying at, the huge dog became Sesshoumaru again. Seeing him Kiri smiled and hugged her youkai. At first he stiffened at the unexpected show of affection, but then the youkai chuckled lightly and hugged his sacrifice tenderly.

- Ok, as much as I like this, we should go over the material once again.

- Sesshoumaru-shishou, you're no fun.

- Yes, well, do you want to pass?

- But you already taught me all that stuff! You said that I would easily become a jou-nin or even a san-nin!

- What about the written test?

- It's about information gathering skills. I have the mental link to you.

- It may not always be enough!

- You're telling me that you won't help me?

- That's not what I meant.

- Then why should I worry?

- Well, what will happen if you're asked to do bunshin no jutsu.

- I can switch the seals and do cage bunshin instead.

- How the hell are you so sneaky?

- I learn from the best.

- You still have a way to go before you reach Kyubii, he's the best in that field?

- Right, could have guessed. After all he's a fox. Ok, let's revise. But then you'll help me with my shunshin.

- Ugh… this is getting troublesome. I'm so glad that you'll soon become a part of someone's team.

- What? You won't train me anymore?

- Come on, I can't teach you anything anymore. I've taught you all I know.

- Really? So am I as strong as you are?

- In jutsu knowledge, yes, but don't forget that experience is also worth a lot and there you'll never surpass me.

- By the way, just how old are you?

- Some 5000 give or take.

- Uso.

- Honto desu.

- You don't look like it.

That is only natural for my kind. Now I believe you were going to revise the material for tomorrow.

**~eight years later~**

Kiri shot up on her bed as a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on her. She cursed loudly, as she was already aware that she's overslept. Ever since Harry left for Hogwarts, life was different at Privet Drive, 4. The Dursleys kept telling people that he was sent to a school for people with criminal tendencies and all the time Kiri felt like shouting out the truth, but none the less she understood that there were things normal people weren't supposed to know about and magic was one of them.

Sesshoumaru was proud of his student, though he would probably never admit it, even under torture. Most of the time he spent in his human form and when they went out people often asked if they were related and that made Kiri wonder about something she's been too busy to think about – her parents. Yet there was no suitable time to ask. When she woke up, she had only 15 minutes to get ready and when the training was over, she was too tired to think straight. Still when Sesshoumaru-shishou, as she now called him, declared that it was time to pay Dumbledore a visit, she knew it was the right moment.

- Ano, Sesshoumaru-shishou…

- Yes, Kiri? What is it?

- I've meant to ask you… who were my parents?

- What? You mean you don't know?

- No…

- Oh, God… I'm sorry, I thought they'd have at least the decency to tell you… Your father was a great man and the greatest hero of Konoha, he's also the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

- Wow… a hokage… makes sense… I think I'll try to become one too. What about my mother?

- Uzumaki Kushina was her name. She was a refugee from the Whirlpool hidden village that was destroyed in the Rock-Leaf was I told you about.

- The one during which my father was named the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'?

- Yes, that's right. You also have a cousin.

- A cousin? Really? Who is he?

- Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the Kyubii, it's a secret that the villagers were forbidden to talk about.

- So he doesn't know?

- No, and you will not tell him either if you value your life. Now we must go. There isn't much time left. We have to do this and then we're off for Konoha, we have to make it in time for the gen-nin exams.

- Hay!!!

***

It was the middle of May and with the Dementors right outside the borders of Hogwarts, it was not very comfortable. Still Albus Dumbledore was sulking for an entirely different reason. It has been almost three years and he was still depressed because his plan backfired. He was unsure why the girl didn't come to Hogwarts, but Harry said that she showed no signs of magic and he believed his 'golden boy', who was actually not so golden, not that Dumbledore knew about it. Thus he was shocked when two figures appeared in front of him in a cloud of smoke. The headmaster of Hogwarts was perfectly aware, that only ninja were able to pass through anti-apparition wards, so he wondered, what were shinobi doing at Hogwarts. When the cloud disappeared, the old man quietly gasped, as his heart raced. There was the girl he stole from Konoha and the man next to her… he had no idea who he was, but the power he felt was simply too much for him to stand.

- Who are you? What do you want here?

- Only one thing. Answers.

- Oh? But I don't even know either of you.

- Really? This is Namikaze Kiri, I am Sesshoumaru no Inu. You stole us from Konoha 13 years ago. We'd like to know what gave you the idea that you had any right to do that?

- They didn't need her like we did, they would have killed her.

- Maybe, but you have no way of knowing that for sure.

- Well… it was for the greater good…

- Or for your own profit?

- A jinchuuriki is a powerful being…

- Know this, that if I hear of you one more time, I won't just kill you, I'll help Voldemort destroy you.

- You wouldn't…

- Do you want to find out?

- Not exactly…

- Then we understand each other.

- But… what if we require your help?

- Konoha doesn't help its' enemies and you've made yourself such when you kidnapped the daughter of the Fourth Hokage.

- The daughter of the fourth? No, it can't be.

- But it is. Now there is no more to say. We're leaving.

Hours later the headmaster of Hogwarts was still sitting in the same position, trying to figure out what went wrong, why did the girl decline the Hogwarts invitation, how did she find out about the demon sealed in her? After all he had no knowledge about shinobi seals and their properties. Shivers ran up his spines when he recalled the cold golden eyes of the youkai, Sesshoumaru and the blazing eyes of the girl. He vowed to never again get involved with ninja.

***

When Sesshoumaru announced that from now on he'll be in his dog form, Kiri wasn't very happy about it. Without even realizing it, she fell for her demon. She liked being around him, liked to train with him. Now was to become a member of a three-man gen-nin team under a jou-nin. She was excited to have friends, to get to know her cousin, but all the same She liked Sesshoumaru's human form.

Hayate and Genma who were on guard duty that day were pretty surprised to see a silver haired girl accompanied by a very huge white dog walk through the gates. She was definitely not from the village, though for some reason she seemed very familiar. Hayate called her over.

- Oi, come here, gaki!

- What? Is there something wrong?

- You can't just walk in like that.

- What should I do then. I don't really have a lot of time.

- Oh? You're in a hurry. Then, state your name and your business in the village.

- Ok, I'm Namikaze Kiri, age 13. Here to see the Hokage about becoming a leaf shinobi.

- Rank?

- About to become a gen-nin. I'd really like to make it to the exams.

- You're lucky. The exam starts tomorrow. The Hokage tower is over there, the big round one with the fire kanji on it. You can't miss it.

- Thank you. Good day to the two of you.

***

Kiri proceeded to the Hokage tower. The guard was right, the tower was indeed very hard to miss. She noticed that many of the villagers were staring at her as she went. She wondered what was wrong, yet didn't pay to it much, figuring they were curios about a newcomer.

The third Hokage of Konoha was staring at the portrait of a man who could only be Namikaze Minato, the fourth. Therefore he did notice the visitors at first. Kiri from her part saw her father's portrait for the first time, so she took her time studying it, before driving the attention to her.

- Hello, Hokage-sama, sorry for bothering you.

- Oh, no-no, it's ok. I believe you're not from around here. Can I help you with something?

- Yes, Hokage-sama, I believe you can. And also you have seen me, some 13 years ago. Watashi wa Namikaze Kiri, yoroshiku.

- Namikaze… Kiri… baka na…

- Why not?

- The child you speak of…

- The daughter of the fourth Hokage and the holder of the Sesshoumaru no Inu… yep, that's me. A man called Albus Dumbledore stole me the day father sealed Kyubii inside Naruto.

- Albus… no, it is impossible.

- He wanted to use me, or rather Sesshoumaru-shishou against lord Voldemort, he admitted it. Didn't even regret taking me away from home.

- So it really is you, but how do you know so much?

- Sesshoumaru told me about the events I mentioned and also taught me in the ways of ninja. So I am here to become a Konoha gen-nin.

- Well then, you'll have to take the exam tomorrow, classroom 3-D, then I'll assign you to a gen-nin team.

- Thank you, Hokage-sama.

***

As soon as she reached the place she was staying at, the huge dog became Sesshoumaru again. Seeing him Kiri smiled and hugged her youkai. At first he stiffened at the unexpected show of affection, but then the youkai chuckled lightly and hugged his sacrifice tenderly.

- Ok, as much as I like this, we should go over the material once again.

- Sesshoumaru-shishou, you're no fun.

- Yes, well, do you want to pass?

- But you already taught me all that stuff! You said that I would easily become a jou-nin or even a san-nin!

- What about the written test?

- It's about information gathering skills. I have the mental link to you.

- It may not always be enough!

- You're telling me that you won't help me?

- That's not what I meant.

- Then why should I worry?

- Well, what will happen if you're asked to do bunshin no jutsu.

- I can switch the seals and do cage bunshin instead.

- How the hell are you so sneaky?

- I learn from the best.

- You still have a way to go before you reach Kyubii, he's the best in that field?

- Right, could have guessed. After all he's a fox. Ok, let's revise. But then you'll help me with my shunshin.

- Ugh… this is getting troublesome. I'm so glad that you'll soon become a part of someone's team.

- What? You won't train me anymore?

- Come on, I can't teach you anything anymore. I've taught you all I know.

- Really? So am I as strong as you are?

- In jutsu knowledge, yes, but don't forget that experience is also worth a lot and there you'll never surpass me.

- By the way, just how old are you?

- Some 5000 give or take.

- Uso.

- Honto desu.

- You don't look like it.

That is only natural for my kind. Now I believe you were going to revise the material for tomorrow.

**_[A/N: Please, review!!!]_**


	3. The gennin exams

**_[Disclaimer: I only own Kiri._**

**_Welcome back, my faithful readers. Ireally hope that you review, it helps a lot to know what you think about this...]_**

**~the gen-nin exams~**

The next day woke up later than usual and had to shunshin to the academy to make it on time and as a result Sesshoumaru stayed behind. This wasn't to her liking at all, but then there was a sudden impact as if somebody bumped into her, but there was no one in sight. With a sudden sense of dread coming over her, she glanced down at her stomach and saw the seal glowing. She had a bad feeling about it.

_- no shit, Sherlock! Look what you've done!_

- Huh? Sesshoumaru? Where are you?

- Exactly where are I was to begin with, in your mind.

- But how?

- Apparently we were too far apart. Now I won't be able to get out unless you summon me.

- Well then…

- No. You have an exam in a few minutes, besides when you summon me, I'll be in my true form… the tailed one.

- Oh…

Cursing her bad luck Kiri walked into the classroom. There were quite a lot of kids there, everyone her age. She wondered how many would be able to pass. An empty seat was easily found next to a black haired boy with a fan on the back of his t-shirt. Remembering what Sesshoumaru told her about clans and their recognition signs, she came to the conclusion that the boy was the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke. As soon as Kiri sat down next to him, she felt a big amount of killer intent. She glanced around and found that every female in the room was glaring at her. Still she was not the one to be easily intimidated and therefore she unleashed her own killing intent that made everyone freeze up.

Haruno Sakura was not used to being a loser, yet when she felt the killer intent from the strange girl, she knew it would be safer to keep away, even though she was beside Sasuke, who was even more affected by the feeling of dread and that was somewhat strange. Sakura wondered why that was.

Inuzuka Kiba, the always brash and loud kid glanced at his partner dog, Akamaru and saw that the pup was acting strangely. It basically hid under his coat and whimpered. It seemed as if he was afraid of the new girl and then he felt it. The massive amount of killer intent, though thankfully not aimed at him. He glanced at the silver haired girl and found that she was sitting next to the Uchiha, who was strangely pale and shivering, a very unusual thing to witness. And then it ended just as suddenly as it began and the girl moved to sit at the front of the classroom.

Uchiha Sasuke at first thought that the new girl was another fan girl of his, he saw the others glaring at her and smirked, he wondered how long she would be able to remain unaffected by the killer intent. And then he felt it. As if a the building collapsed on top of him, the feeling of unavoidable and very painful death. He couldn't help but recall Itachi and he suddenly realized that this killer intent coming from a girl of his age was more than he ever felt in his life, not Itachi's Tsukiyomi stood a chance compared to this. And then all of a sudden it was gone, as if it was never there to begin with. The girl also moved away from him.

Umino Iruka walked into the classroom and was pretty surprised by the dead silence there. Everyone was silent and serious. And then there was the new girl, Namikaze Kiri, the daughter of the yondaime hokage. She had sky blue eyes of the Namikaze clan and long silky silver hair. To mistake her for somebody else was impossible. Yet he was puzzled by the blue moon on her forehead and purple stripes on her face. There were two of them on each cheek, they reminded him of Naruto's whisker marks.

- Ok, kids. Today you'll have your gen-nin exam. It consists of three parts. A written test, kunai throwing and bunshin no jutsu. Mizuki-sensei will give you the tests. You can start at once.

Kiri waited for the chu-nin to give the test and then noticed that her cousin, Naruto, was for some reason without a test.

- Mizuki-sensei. You forgot to give Naruto the test.

The man slowly turned around and glared at her.

- What?

- Naruto, you know, Uzumaki Naruto.

- It wasn't because I forgot.

- For whatever reason I suggest you give it to him.

- That demon…

Iruka grit his teeth, stalked up to Mizuki took the test and handed it to the boy with an apologetic smile. Naruto sighed in relief. He had no idea who the girl was, but she really saved him there.

Kiri stared at the questions in front of her. Most of them were pretty easy, but there were a few difficult ones and she refused to have anything but a perfect score. Therefore she used her Matengan to see if anyone had the correct answers and indeed, one of Sasuke's fan girls, Haruno Sakura, was already finished. Thus Kiri simply copied the answers off of her.

Kunai throwing was even easier, since accuracy was something that she's always had. When it came to making clones, she made two normal bunshin and two kage bunshin. Thus passing with a perfect score.

**_[A/N: Please, review!!!]_**


	4. The real gennin exam

**_[Disclaimer: I only own Kiri._**

**_Welcome back, my faithful readers. Ireally hope that you review, it helps a lot to know what you think about this...]_**

**~The real Gen-nin exam~**

A week later Kiri was once again sitting in classroom 3-D. Only this time they would be told who would be on which team. She was pretty surprised when Naruto walked in, since she thought that the boy failed, yet she was glad for him. Iruka-sensei was already there when they piled in, so they didn't have to wait.

- Well, it's nice to see that so many of you made it to this point. The hokage made the lists himself, so there will be no arguing. Here we go. Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Kiri, Yamanaka Ino,. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji. Your jou-nin senseis will pick you up from here. Team 7, come with me.

Kiri was just as puzzled as her new teammates, yet she could recognize an order when she heard one, so she was the first to walk out of the classroom, Ino and Naruto hurrying after her.

For whatever reason, Iruka brought them to the Hokage tower. The newly made team was nervous. Yet Kiri kept her cool, not letting her emotions show. Sarutobi-sama smiled when he saw them.

- Well, about time, Iruka.

- Sorry to have kept you waiting, Hokage-sama.

- No big deal. Now, you three must be confused as to why you're here. Allow me to explain. Your jou-nin instructor is a bit late it seems, he's been on a long term undercover mission and is about to return He's the best jou-nin Konoha has.

- You can't possibly mean him, Hokage-sama!

- Yes, Iruka, I see that you've understood whom I mean.

Just then there was a rush of wind and a tall man dressed all in black appeared. Even Kiri, who was used to Sesshoumaru's demonic speed was surprised, as she didn't expect such speed from a human. Albeit her shunshin was still a few times faster, but this was scary. She understood at once that there was a lot of people better than her and she vowed to train hard and surpass the man in front of her, for it was obvious that he was to become their sensei. When the man turned to face them, she gasped. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. There were no youkai marks, but he was too much like Sesshoumaru for her to feel comfortable. He smiled at them:

- Well, it's good to finally meet you, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Kiri.

- You know us?

- Well, your team was handpicked by InuYasha-san here. He's the best jou-nin of Konoha.

InuYasha… the name ran through Kiri's mind like a hammer. This was Sesshoumaru's younger brother. The one who forced her youkai to ask her father to seal him inside of her, the one to then usurp the place of the taiki-youkai. Kiri found herself speaking, even though she knew it wasn't a very good idea.

- Why did you pick us, InuYasha-sensei?

- That's easy. Ino is potentially very strong with her mind-techniques, you are the heir of the fourth therefore you'll have the same affinity, which means a lot of potential and Uzumaki Naruto's chakra reserves are absolutely too big for a usual human. You three can become the next san-nin, or even surpass that level.

- And how did you become a Konoha ninja, you're from the western lands, aren't you?

- Why would you say that?

- Silver hair and golden eyes, not a very usual combination, plus the only InuYasha I heard of was the one who usurped the title of the taiki-youkai.

- Where did you hear that from?

- A friend.

- What friend?

- Does it matter, that can't be you. Because if you were you would never pick me on your team, after all I am the fourth's daughter and it was my father who helped Sesshoumaru-sama escape.

They stared at each other, their eyes glowing. The others in the room felt rather uncomfortable in the tense silence that none of them dared to break. After about 10 minutes he turned away with a small smile on his lips:

- I apologize for my outburst. It's just that there are little few who show that respect to the former taiki-youkai. Then again, for the youkai to accept one as their leader, the candidate has to have some sort of markings on his body, unique for each race of demons.

- Wow, you know so much about them…

- Perhaps more than it's wise to know, but it was requirement for my mission.

- What was the mission?

- Sorry, SS-class, can't tell. Anyway, meet me tomorrow at the training ground 7 for your gen-nin test.

- I thought we've already passed.

- No, that was to see who of you was worthy becoming a gen-nin. Now we shall see who will become one and who will go back to the academy.

- I doubt that.

- Why would that be, Namikaze-san?

- Well, first of all I've never seen a gen-nin team consisting of less than three gen-nin on a team and then why would you place us on a team if you'd send some of us back?

- True. It's more than likely that you're going to test our ability to work as a team…

- … and see who of us will sacrifice himself for the sake of the family.

- Smart, aren't they, Sarutobi-sensei?

- Indeed they are, InuYasha-kun, but then again you already knew they would be, didn't you?

- I thought as much.

- Well, good luck to you. By the way, have you found him yet?

- No. I don't even sense him anymore. Maybe I'm lucky and he's dead?

- I hope so, for if Sesshoumaru were to start the hunt again, this time he'd kill at once. After all he's not for making the same mistakes twice.

- Yes, sensei, I know.

Now though you should focus on training your team.

**_[A/N: Please, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]_**


End file.
